1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of accessories for weapons and in particular to a gun-mounted arc search light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The HellFighter® target illuminator manufactured by the assignee of the illustrated embodiments of the disclosed invention is designed primarily for use on .50 caliber machine guns. Its shock-isolated 35 W HID lamp ties an output of approximately 3,000 lumens and is powered by ether two 5590 military batteries or the cigarette lighter adapter. The HellFighter® target illuminator also can be used as a portable, handheld light by detaching it from the T-mount and using the integrated handle.
While the HellFighter® target illuminator is a successfully battle-tested gun-mounted accessory, it is possible to make the HellFighter® target illuminator even more versatile and to improve its performance even more by including the following disclosed improvements in it.